Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld
American|years_active = 2011 (9 years)|areas_active = New York|birthday = March 21, 1987 (31 years)|birth_place = New York CIty, New York|state = Active}} WCS8Musa.png|The official voice of Musa as of Season 8 in Winx Club Lily Liu.jpg|Lily in Angel's Friends Miele-icon.png|The official voice of Miele as of Season 7 in Winx Club Gemma Donati .jpeg|The official voice of Gemma Donati 130px-Bonnie_XY.png|Bonnie in Pokémon the Series: XY and Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest and Pokémon the Series: XYZ Roxie_BW_anime_1.png|Roxie in Pokémon the Series: Black and White Gbolognesi.jpg|The official voice of Gaia Bolognesi Movie13Proof.png|Peg in Pokémon The Movie: Zoroark: Master of Illusions Sophocles_anime.png|Sophocles in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon, Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures and Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends Nurse_Joy_XY.png|Nurse Joy in Pokémon: Black and White, Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies, Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond and Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us Grace_Tyler.png|Grace Tyler in Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Gloria_Tyler.png|Gloria Tyler in Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Madelyne_-_Performance.png|Madelyne in World of Winx Iris.png|Iris in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (born on March 22,1987 in Nde York City, New York) is an American voice actress Filmography 'Animation Voice Work' 'Animation - Dubbing' *Lastman (2017) **Siri (ep1) **Additional Voices *'Winx Club (2015) ' **'Musa' (Gemma Donati) **'Miele' (Gaia Bolognesi) **Elena **Sapphire (Tiziana Martello) **Mermaids (ep190) **Fairy (ep183) **Gorgol's Lumen **Iridia's Lumen **Additional Voices *'Regal Academy (2016) ' **'Hen' **'Rose's Dragons' *'World of Winx (2016) ' **'Madelyn' **'Dectective Evans' *'Angel's Friends (2007-2009)' **'Lily' 'Movies - dubbing' *The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice (2017) **'Troll Kid' *Journey to Oz (2017) **'Dorothy' *Sheep & Wolves (2016) **'Shia' **ADR Loop Group TV Specials *Cartoon Network Live (2017) **Blossom Animation *Strawberry Shortcake (2018) ** Strawberry Shortcake *Polly Pocket Celebrates the Holidays (2018) ** Polly Pocket 'Anime Voice Work' Movies - Dubbing *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) ** Kricketo **Peg *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) **'Bonnie *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) **Nurse Joy *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) **Bonnie *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) **Audino, Nurse Joy *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) **'Bonnie' *your name. (2017) **Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) **Additional Voices Anime - dubbing *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011) **'Iris' **Rio Kastle *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016) **'Gloria Tyler' **Amanda **Riley Akaba **Grace Tyler **Allie 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2016) ** Fraw Bow (ep4) 'Video Games' 'android/iOS Games' *City Mania (2017) ** Flirty Woman *[Mania Legends (2015) ** Additional Voices *Modern Combat: Versus (2017) **Additional Voices *White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2017) **Chalkboard Ghost **Batroom Ghost *Smite (2014) **Lady Liberty Nox 'Video Games - Dubbing’ *[Duel Links (2016) ** Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (29) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (27) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-present Resume Category:New York-Based Voice actors Category:New York-Based Dubbing actors Category:Dubbing actors from the United States Category:Dubbing actors born in the United States Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dubbing actors that dub in New York Category:Dubbing actors in New York Category:American Dubbing Actors Category:Dubbing actors based in New York Category:Singers Category:3Beep Dubbing Actors Category:3Beep Voice Actors Category:DuArt Film and Video Dubbing Actors Category:DuArt Film and Video Voice Actors Category:2011 Dubbing Actors Category:2011 Category:DuArt Film and Video actresses Category:3Beep actresses